


Reverse

by sana_s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, how to avoid studying, samosamosamosamosamosamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_s/pseuds/sana_s
Summary: Sana and Momo did everything backwards, but it like, works
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	Reverse

It was really very simple, very overdone as well if anyone asked her, but nonetheless it was her reality for the time being. It sucked a lot, more than ever when she would hear Momo talk on the phone with some guy that worked in the building next to hers. And Momo used that voice, too, the one that was all soft and nothing but sweet-icky words and giggles. It drove Sana mad.

Sana thought he was boring – she had never even met him, but that didn’t matter. Her best friend was dating him though so.

That was the painfully overdone part – Momo being her best friend and Sana being in love with her. It never failed to make her eyes roll when she stopped and considered how much of a walking cliché she was. The only fact that she could cling to for some form of comfort, was that Momo had been hers first. At some point – Momo had been using that voice on the phone with her. Sana had her first. Before that boring guy.

Momo was her best friend, that was true, but they were a couple before anything else – they did everything backwards like that.

Sana met Momo at a library (...for all of Sana’s talk about Momo’s choice in men being boring), they had both grabbed the same book, but the clichés didn’t end there since they proceeded to say sorry at the same time as well. They had laughed and smiled at each other, it was nice. Sana could still think about it and smile, especially when she remembered how Momo had looked at her and said, _how about I let you take it for now, then when we meet for dinner Saturday night, you give me it?_ Sana was naturally flirtatious, so she didn’t really have to pause for too long before taking the book from the pretty girl and smiling back, _then you give me it again for the second date the following Wednesday?_

If Sana thought about it, and she did think about it a substantial amount, Momo had been the first woman to ever make her nervous – jittery with excitement and worried that she might mess something up. Sana was never one to panic in front of a girl before, even if they were pretty. But Momo ended up being her first for a lot of things.

By their fourth date (Sana had never even had a third date with someone), she was walking Momo to her door on a warm night and admiring the flow of the yellow dress the woman wore.

Momo searched her purse for her keys and Sana stood on the steps, a little shy but definitely not wanting to say goodbye yet. But, Momo unlocked her door – turned to Sana and raised an eyebrow at the careful distance between them.

“I had fun,” she said finally, her voice light and her smile warm and ridiculously attractive, “but then again, I have fun every night I’m with you.”

It was such a simple compliment, but it made Sana blush. It made her get butterflies that went wild whenever Momo gave her that half-lidded gaze – she wondered if Momo was aware of how beautiful she was. How good she looked just... standing there.

Sana finally found her voice and tried to sound just as relaxed when she spoke.

“Maybe you should have fun with me during the day for a change.”

Sana wanted to kiss her. Momo probably had no clue just how badly she wanted to go up that last step and close the distance between them – but then she smiled that half smile at her and she figured Momo knew perfectly well what she wanted.

“A date...during the day? You never asked me to go somewhere during the day. I thought dates only happened at night.”

Momo was the first person that could actually make Sana laugh – not her usual giggle that was mostly just used to entice people. No, Momo made her laugh and sometimes her face would turn red from it.

“Unless you’re some sort of vampire, I think dates during the day are more than normal.” Sana bit back a teasing smile. “I promise I can be just as fun when the sun is out.”

Momo nodded her head and her dark hair moved around her shoulders, it really was something to be able to see it. Sana thought it was kind of unfair that Momo looked so beautiful without doing much of anything.

“I could have fun with you anywhere, I think.”

That made Sana blush again – simple words, but they meant more to her than a lot of other things her past dates had said.

“We could go for lunch or something. Maybe return our book together.” Momo laughed at her and Sana smiled at the sound of it. She never had an ‘our’ with someone either, Momo was her first for that as well, even if it was just a shabby library book. Sana knew she was being sentimental – but she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t often that love found her after all. Or that she wanted it to.

Momo nodded again, then moved away from her door and stood in front of Sana – taller now because of the step she was on. Her eyes were soft as she looked down at her and Sana felt herself melt a little. A lot. Momo was so pretty.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She smiled.

“For lunch.” Sana was well aware that she was drawing out their goodbye, the best way she knew how. Introducing a chance for a new hello. “And whatever else you want to do.”

Momo looked at her. Sana couldn’t help but notice how pretty her eyes were. How the moonlight favored her skin and glowed down on it.

“I think I got the wrong impression of you when we met.” Momo said suddenly.

Sana looked up at her with a hum, she wasn’t ignorant to the fact that people didn’t think there was much to her besides a flirty personality and sweet giggles.

“People always do.” She smiled to show she wasn’t offended.

Momo’s eyes went back and forth between hers.

“Is that so? And here I was wanting to be different,” she rested her hands on Sana’s shoulders. It was the most contact they had shared since they met and Sana didn’t plan on something so simple feeling so amazing. Momo’s finger tips had to have magical powers or something, that was the only explanation. Otherwise, Sana was feeling those clichéd sparks – and Sana never felt sparks. “What about you? Is your first impression of me still accurate?”

Sana rested her hands on Momo’s waist as she looked up at her.

“I thought you were really pretty.”

Momo’s cheeks became a feathery pink.

“And now?”

“Now I think you’re beautiful.”

Momo laughed and looked down, her hair fell from behind her ears and conveniently covered the blush that Sana was sure started to spread.

“Sweet talker.” Momo chided playfully when she finally looked back up. Her face was still a little flush and it didn’t take long before Sana considered making Flustered Momo her favorite Momo.

“Is it working?”

Momo met her eyes again – she loved Momo’s eyes...or should she say she really liked them?

“Try to kiss me and see.”

So, nervously, Sana leaned up on her tiptoes a step beneath Momo and tried to kiss her. She ended up kissing the air.

Momo laughed.

“I guess not.”

Sana wanted to be embarrassed but there was no room for that. Not when Momo was standing above her and looking down at her with that self-satisfied grin on her face. It was endearing how much she didn’t seem to be affected by Sana. Everyone basically fell over themselves trying to make her happy and make her smile in hopes of gaining her love. It never worked, of course, Sana had one priority and that was herself, love was only something that would slow her down. Just like she flirted with girls with no intention of it ever going any further, she flirted with love in the same way.

A hand came up to her face and Momo’s warm fingers smoothed her hair away from her face. Her smile turned less teasing and more inviting.

“I always thought you were beautiful.” It was an easy confession. Sana was used to compliments, but not used to Momo. Would she ever get used to her? (She wouldn’t.) Momo made her feel a lot of good things, made her stare into her eyes like she was in some sappy movie. Which was normal, right? Because Momo had stars in her eyes. Definitely not the reflection of the overhead porch either – no, those were stars floating around and just shining. And maybe Sana did actually love her eyes already. “Did I tease you too much? Or do you still think I’m beautiful as well.”

There was a sweet smile on her face as she held Sana’s face gently.

“Try to kiss me and see.”

Momo’s smile widened before she lowered her head. Her hair tickled the side of Sana’s face but it didn’t matter because Momo had the softest lips imaginable. And she definitely had magical powers because Sana’s mouth was tingling and those clichéd sparks were starting to travel through her body.

So, yes, Momo was hers first before she started dating some boring guy that worked on computers.

Sana met him by accident, she had never intended to actually put a face to the guy, but life sucked for the time being.

She had came to an abrupt stop at the end of Momo’s driveway, she didn’t even pass the little white gate that was left opened. It was a Saturday night – Saturday nights used to be their movie nights when they were still a couple and neither of them saw the point in ending the position. Or maybe Sana never saw the point and Momo just went along with it.

He was kissing her goodbye; it was too much like the way she had kissed Momo goodbye on their fourth date. She wondered if that was their fourth one as well, if Momo took all her dates to her porch and kissed them under the moon.

Momo noticed her first. She had pulled back from the kiss with a smile on her face, but that smile soon faded into nothing when she raised her eyes and met Sana’s. The brunette was stuck. She really couldn’t tear her eyes away and force them somewhere else.

She couldn’t move her eyes but she had control over her lips, so she tugged a smile on. Momo wasn’t hers anymore, in all fairness, Sana didn’t even think Momo could belong to anyone – did angels have owners? They shouldn’t, especially not ones as light and beautiful as Momo. Momo belonged solely to herself and was part of the charm that drew Sana in.

“Sana, hey.” She smiled a little but it was unsure and definitely nervous. Her eyes went to the man in front of her who had turned back to see what the distraction was – Sana was just that, right? A distraction. “This is Han.”

Sana felt an uncomfortable twist in her chest. She didn’t want to know his name – she didn’t even want to know what the fuck he looked like. She was happy that it was dark and she could hardly make out his features – she was happy that Momo didn’t take her fourth dates out during the day.

She kept her smile. It hurt like a bitch and her already broken heart was being stomped on every time the image of the pair kissing entered her mind.

“Hi, sorry, it’s a bad time.” She turned after that, despite Momo calling after her. She heard her rushing a goodbye to the guy – she supposed now she had no excuse not to call him by name. Except the fact that she was petty. Her feet met the pavement in quick steps, god, she felt so stupid. Momo had moved on – it had been months after all, of course Momo moved on. It was ridiculous to think her feelings were still being returned. They were over.

It was cold that night, Sana had a bulky scarf around her neck and a puffy jacket on over her pajamas. She was prepared to spend the night with her best friend watching movies. Like they did every Saturday for almost three full years.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and accepted the fact that she was entirely too sure of herself and too reliant on Momo’s availability. Momo had moved on.

Her eyes became glossy and it wasn’t because of the cold winds hitting against her face. They were kissing in the same spot. That was her and Sana’s spot, wasn’t it? It was where they had their first kiss and where Momo had made her and the moon fall in love with her eyes...fuck.

Something landed on her shoulder – Sana shrieked and her hands came up defensively to ward off her attacker – but when she looked around, she was met with Momo’s apologetic gaze.

She lowered her hands slowly.

Momo smiled a little and Sana knew if the last five minutes hadn’t happened, they would be laughing hysterically by then. Momo always knew how to make her laugh.

“Sorry.” She broke the silence. “Where are you going? I’m free now. He left.”

Free? Sana didn’t get to have Momo when she wasn’t free anymore, did she? She didn’t get to be the reason Momo was busy. Why had it taken her so long to realize that? Maybe it was because they still spent so much time together. Sana decided that should probably change if she was ever going to look at Momo and not feel a thousand different emotions.

A tear fell but she kept her head down and pretended she was busy adjusting her jacket.

“It’s fine,” she forced a laugh, “I forgot I promised Dahyun that we would go somewhere early tomorrow and...” Her lie trailed off and she wasn’t really sure where she was supposed to go with it. “You know how hard it is for me to wake up early if I sleep late.” Momo had looked happy, Sana could acknowledge that. So why did it hurt so much? If you love someone, it should be easier to see them happy with someone else. It should make you happy regardless. But Sana felt miserable – she felt some stupid sort of relief at the fact that she had never said those three words to Momo.

“Stay for one movie then. Just one.” Momo looked hopeful. Or was Sana just hoping that she looked hopeful that she might stay? “You know I’ve always helped you wake up when you needed to. Even after you broke that very expensive alarm clock I got you.”

Momo could always make her laugh, couldn’t she? Sana looked up to the sky and a shaky breath left her lips.

“I didn’t know it was expensive, I just knew it was making a lot of noise and I was trying to sleep.”

“I haven’t seen you since Thursday.”

She looked back at Momo.

“That was only two days ago.”

“Feels like forever when you’re used to someone.” Momo came closer and Sana felt a cold thumb against her face as it swiped her tear away. Momo looked sad now – it hurt that she had looked so happy before with him and now all the light from her eyes was gone. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Her voice was gentle, caring and completely possible of causing delusions.

Sana forced another laugh and stepped out of reach, like she always did when things got to be too much for her and she couldn’t handle it. Momo’s hand fell back to her side.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to, it’s your life, your relationship.”

It hurt to say but it was true, wasn’t it?

“I’ll see you later.”

“Sana...”

She smiled at Momo one last time.

“Go inside, it’s cold and you aren’t wearing a jacket.”

“If it’s so cold you should stay over. I’ll make hot chocolate and even drive you home in the morning. We can even watch that stupid movie you like so much.”

Sana’s heart fluttered and she hated it so much, hated how much she wanted to just give in and spend the night pretending that Momo was an angel that had decided to be hers.

She remembered the way Momo’s lips were over someone else’s though and that brought her soaring heart back down to earth. Sana shook her head and started to walk backwards on the sidewalk, streetlamps on her left and Momo in front of her looking helpless.

“I’m fine. Go inside.”

Momo’s hair blew gently and she wrapped her arms around herself before she started to walk after Sana. The brunette frowned and came to a stop.

“This isn’t the direction of your house.”

The other woman feigned puzzlement and her wispy bangs moved to the side as she titled her head.

“Really? I think I’m lost then.” She smiled. “I’ll just follow you instead.”

Sana felt a little helpless as well. All she wanted to do was go home and get under her covers so she could cry and be heartbroken in peace. Or pieces. Both worked.

“Momo, seriously, I’m going home.”

Her hand was soon taken by a cold one and she instinctively held it with both of hers in an effort to warm it up.

“You used to say I was your home – that means you don’t have far to go, right?”

It was unfair really. What could Sana do? Momo’s eyes were twinkling and her smile was small. She had no choice but to tell the truth.

“You’ll always be my home.” But she wasn’t sure the same could be said for Momo anymore. They were living in different hearts in that moment and it didn’t sit well with Sana. She felt empty. More so because Momo was doing just fine. She needed to do herself a favor and stop clinging to her and the hope that one day, Momo would un-breakup with her.

Momo smiled.

“That’s what best friends are for.”

Sana felt another pinch at her heart but forced a smile nonetheless. She let go of Momo and stuffed her hands back into her jacket’s pockets.

“Yours is the one with the white gate. I’ll watch you go in.”

Her smile dropped a little but Momo knew how stubborn Sana was, so she just accepted the fact that they wouldn’t be watching a movie that night – because that was all it was about, right?

“Tell Dahyun I said hey.”

Sana nodded.

“Sure.”

Momo walked backwards this time and kept her eyes on Sana’s.

“Night, Sana.”

Spending time without Momo was hard at first. They dated for almost a full year and then, in some act of foolishness (Sana’s unwillingness to let Momo slip out of her life completely), decided to be best friends for two more years. It was silly that Sana thought she would be okay with it – but she thought that as time passed, her feelings would as well.

That clearly hadn’t worked out.

She spent most of her time with Dahyun and Mina – Mina was introduced to her by Momo but her and Sana became close easily.

The shorter girl looked at her from over a menu as they sat in a café.

“She asked for you again.”

Sana nodded noncommittally. It was still hurting and she was still being a big baby about the whole thing, deciding to avoid Momo instead of trying to work her feelings out with her. This was the breakup that she should’ve went through two years ago.

Maybe it was an immature way to process her feelings, but it had to be healthier than spending everyday with the woman she was madly in love with.

“Oh.” Was all she said.

Mina sighed and Sana knew she was being a little unfair by putting her in the middle of it.

“How long has it been now? Three weeks?”

Sana nodded – a little proud that she had gone so long without seeing Momo (without combusting as a result).

“And four days.” She added.

She could feel Mina’s eyes on her, but she didn’t want to see the disapproving look she expected.

However, Mina spoke gently. “Good for you.”

The words shocked Sana and she looked up to find Mina smiling a little.

“Don’t get me wrong,” she said seriously, “no part of me is happy seeing either one of my best friends upset. But, honestly speaking, I think both of you needed this a long time ago. It’s for the best.”

The words didn’t make Sana feel any better. She could never bare the thought of a sad Momo but even worse, she hated the thought of distance being ‘best’ for both of them.

Momo had broken up with her – Sana half expected it. Momo was the type of person that never pushed for anything, she was easy going and just light. It took a lot to get her worked up, but that didn’t mean they never fought over small things – where they would go to eat, Sana wanting to watch the same move for the sixth Saturday in a row, how much ketchup Momo used on her food – stupid things like that. All those little arguments were always quickly resolved though, they never went to bed upset with each other.

Until it was seven months in and Momo had carefully dropped the L bomb without Sana being ready to say it back – Momo knew about Sana’s tricky past relationships so she had waited an exceedingly long time to say the words.

“Oh.”

Momo had smiled at her – endeared by the blush on Sana’s face probably. Sana stood in Momo’s kitchen wearing one of her oversized t-shirts and halfway through making them breakfast.

“Oh?” Momo repeated. Her arms went around Sana’s waist and she rested her chin on her shoulder. “I didn’t want to scare you away by saying it too early – I didn’t scare you, did I?”

In all honesty, Sana had loved Momo less than a month in. She didn’t fall often, but when she did, it was at a rapid speed and there were no chances of stopping. Sana hated it – hated that she had exchanged I love yous so carefully in the past and it still ended with a broken heart. So, she was a little shaken by hearing the words from Momo, even if she could already tell how she felt.

It was easy to see the love in Momo’s pretty eyes.

But it was Momo – Momo was the best thing to happen to her – she couldn’t lose her. And she lost everyone after she said those words back, didn’t she? It was always such a big build up and then a quick let down.

“No, you didn’t.”

Momo nodded, sated for the moment by Sana not panicking.

But then two more months had passed by and Momo was understandably a little insecure after saying words that were never returned.

She had folded her arms as they sat on Sana’s couch, upset and refusing to let Sana even touch her.

“Momo...” Sana tried again to talk her down from her angry mood. It was so hard to make Momo angry, usually, so Sana didn’t have much experience. She was the hotheaded one in their relationship after all. She tried a Momo approach to things – softened her voice and kneeled on the floor in front of her girlfriend. “I’m sorry. Please know that.”

Momo didn’t meet her eyes.

“Don’t say that. Don’t say you’re sorry – that makes it sound worse.” Her voice had risen. “You’re sorry you can’t love me? Does that sound like something you want to hear from the person you’re in a relationship with?”

Sana didn’t take the harshness of her tone personally; it was her fault after all. She had made Momo like that.

Her hands rested on the other woman’s knees tentatively, ready to move in case Momo didn’t want her there. She loved her – she really did. Momo was everything to her. And for that reason, she couldn’t not have her around.

Momo looked down at her and Sana tried to put all the love she had into her eyes. She tried to say it in another way so that Momo never left – it was a way to trick the system of love. If it was never said aloud, how could the universe take it away?

Her girlfriend looked sad; her eyes were twinkling again but this time the stars in them began to fall. Sana decided to fix it – to show her.

She placed gentle kisses on each of Momo’s thighs. Right in the middle, soft and reassuring. Her body rose slowly, the further up she kissed, until she reached Momo’s neck and placed a longer one there.

“I- Let me show you, okay?” Sana’s voice wavered a little. Her left hand rested on the cushion of the sofa, while the right rested on the back on it. She sat in Momo’s lap and continued her kisses, shouting love every time her lips touched the soft skin. Momo’s head tilted to the side and Sana felt like she was being heard. “You’re so beautiful.” she kissed her jaw then tasted a salty tear as she kissed Momo’s cheek. “You’re amazing and I can’t picture my life without you, I don’t want to, you know?” She said the words against her ear and felt Momo shiver. “When I look at you, I feel so many things.”

Her hands went around her girlfriend’s neck and Momo’s own went to her waist, anchoring her.

Sana closed her eyes when she felt the nimble fingers massage her hips lightly, always gentle and always forgiving. Never pushing, even though she was hurt.

She loved her.

Sana kissed her lips; they were soft and plush-like. Warm and hers.

“I feel like you’re going to leave me.” Momo said when Sana had trailed her kisses back down to her jaw. Sana’s heart broke at the insecurity in her voice. “I know you have bad experiences with love and relationships, but I can’t wait around – unsure of whether or not you’ll stay.”

Her Momo, her easy going Momo.

Sana’s fingers rubbed smooth patters on the back of her neck, in the way she knew always relaxed her. Momo breathed out and her head rested against Sana’s shoulder, hands gripping her hips as if she was scared Sana would leave even then.

“I’m not going anywhere. How could I? You’re my home.” She slipped her hand between their bodies, pulled Momo’s head back gently so she could into her eyes again and try, really try, to say everything there. Her hand went under Momo’s pajama shorts – they were cotton, plaid and a gift from Sana. She watched Momo’s eyes fall shut for a second until they opened again to look at her. Like she wanted to see everything Sana couldn’t say with her words. “Do I worry you too much? Or do you still think I’m beautiful.”

Momo smiled. Her cheeks were flushed as Sana moved a delicate but well-practiced finger over her.

“Try to kiss me and see.”

So, Sana leaned a little, switching the delicate circles for two carefully inserted fingers. Momo’s gasp of air never made it far before her mouth was covered by Sana’s and they were kissing. Well, was it kissing? Sana was speaking in a way, and Momo was listening. With each lift of her hips and each sudden bite she gave to Sana’s bottom lip – she was listening.

Sana knew Momo was aware that their love was mutual. But there came a time where actions couldn’t always speak volumes and Momo got tired of all the body talk.

She understood why Momo had broken up with her, it wasn’t hard to believe that someone as affectionate as Momo needed to hear that she was loved.

Sana turned over in her bed and wrapped her sheet around her tightly. Her phone was buzzing beside her and she didn’t have to look at the screen to know who it was. Momo called every day to check in on her. She usually let it ring out, then sent a text saying she was in the shower or something and couldn’t hear it. Whatever it took to not have to hear how fine Momo was doing without her – or worse, how bad.

But Momo had Mina and Chaeyoung and Nayeon and – and the boring guy that wore checkered bowties.

The ringing started again. Sana just stared into the darkness of her room. It was almost nine on a Saturday night, but she was ready to sleep off her problems for a while. Maybe she could ask Dahyun if she wanted to spend the day together... although Sana suspected Dahyun was getting sick of having to distract her so often. But what were best friends for?

The fourth time her phone started to ring Sana finally checked the screen and saw, as expected, Momo’s name on the screen. She considered ignoring it and continuing to be a baby, but decided that four calls in less than five minutes was something to be concerned about. She sat up in her bed as she slid her thumb across the phone and answered.

“Momo? You okay?”

There was silence – Sana’s worry increased and then was immediately popped by a very angry sounding Momo.

“Am I okay?” She repeated. “Where are you?”

Sana looked around her dark room – she was sulking.

“Home. Why?”

Even angry, Momo’s voice still made her heart leap. Stupid.

“Why?”

“Are you going to keep repeating me like this?”

“Don’t be a brat. Not after you’ve been avoiding me for the better part of a month.”

She fiddled with her bedsheets.

“I’m not avoiding you.” An obvious lie, but Sana was always obvious with her lies – secretly never wanting them to be believed. “I sent you a text.”

“Since when do we text each other and not call?”

She sounded as though she was getting more and more irritated. Sana felt worse.

“I was busy.”

“Too busy for your best friend?”

Sana felt her head boil.

“I’m not your fucking best friend, Momo.”

The silence that followed made her want to go back in time and take the words back.

“Momo, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

“You’re always sorry, Sana, aren’t you? You never mean it.”

Sana closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

“I was just trying to make sure you were okay. I’ll stop asking for you. I’ll stop calling as well.” Before Sana could say another apology, Momo spoke again. “You can keep the texts. Take care, Sana.”

The call ended and Sana fell back against her bed.

Fuck.

It was cold. Her fingers were freezing and she had only thrown on a jacket and a random pair of jeans before she slipped her shoes on and headed in the direction of Momo’s house. She probably should’ve gotten a taxi but – well, she wasn’t thinking properly. She only wanted to make sure Momo was okay and after her thirteenth attempt at calling her, threw the phone aside.

Momo’s little white gate was closed and really, it was pointless. She always told Momo that, but the woman claimed it was more for aesthetics that security. She unlatched it, stepped over the threshold and latched it again. Easy as that.

She went up Momo’s front steps. Her knuckles met the dark blue door and she knocked and knocked, not really caring if the neighbors began to think she was suspicious.

A very angry sounding Momo shouted for the noise to stop, and when she pulled the door open, Sana was met by red cheeks and teary eyes.

Sana’s words that she had worked so hard on during the walk over to her house just... vanished. Her whole speech was gone, just like that. She realized it didn’t matter how much time she spent away from Momo – people's love in her might’ve faded, but Sana’s never would for the woman in front of her.

“Hi.” Was her brilliant greeting.

Momo was too forgiving when it came to her, too accepting of all of Sana’s flaws. She should’ve closed the door on her face and said some smart remark, maybe, why didn’t you text me instead of coming all this way? Something like that. But Momo was mature and rational – at least more rational than Sana ever could be.

“Hey.” She sniffled.

Sana dug around in the pocket of her jacket in hopes of finding a tissue, but she came up empty.

“I don’t have a tissue. Sorry.”

Momo shook her head and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her baby blue shirt.

“Stop saying sorry.”

Sana squinted at the shirt...

“Is that mine?” She looked a little harder. “Is that a stain? Did you stain my favorite shirt?”

Momo looked completely confused as she looked down at the t-shirt she wore. She pulled the bottom of it so she could read the words on it.

“It’ll come out.” It wouldn’t - but Momo was obvious with her lies as well. The stain was red and definitely ketchup. It looked like it had stayed there through several washes already. “Weren't you just apologizing to me? Did you come here to say sorry or sell me Tide?”

Sana dithered.

“Well, you did say to stop saying sorry.”

Momo looked up at her with her pretty eyes. She licked her lips slowly as she folded her arms across her chest.

“This isn’t even your favorite shirt.”

Sana scoffed.

“Well not anymore.”

“You’re unbelievable.” But she still didn’t close the door on Sana. “What do you want?”

Expressing her emotions through words in serious times was never easy. Especially not when those words were meant to be for Momo.

“I didn’t mean to say you weren’t my best friend.”

The woman nodded and seemed to be waiting for more.

Sana did her best. They weren’t in a relationship anymore, she had to say what she meant instead of kissing her and hoping that said enough.

“I was being a brat, like you said.”

Momo smiled a little.

“You’re always a brat, Sana.” She said softly. “But usually never a mean one. It’s not fair that you just completely avoided me and then blew up when I was just trying to check on you.” Her eyes stayed locked onto hers. “You said you wouldn’t leave and then you left.”

“You left first.”

The words flew out before she could grab hold of them. She wasn’t doing that great of a job at letting Momo know how she felt – or maybe she was doing too great of a job.

Momo raised her eyebrows and gave a short laugh.

“Me?” Then the realization hit her and she nodded once. “I had to then – and I still didn’t leave. Even though you hurt me, I stayed and accepted the role of your best friend.”

“I never wanted you to be my best friend.”

Momo laughed again.

“So, you didn’t even want me as a friend either? That’s good to know. You’re on a roll, never a dull night with you. Anything else?”

Sana rolled her eyes, but it was at herself. She was frustrated with how wrong everything she said turned out.

But she had to use her words this time, for Momo.

She took a deep breath and watched how those pretty eyes had started to well up again.

“I love you.”

At any other time, how still Momo became would’ve been funny.

Even the breeze was louder than anything at that point.

“Momo?” Sana searched her eyes timidly. “I’m sorry.”

That snapped Momo out of her temporary trance and she shook her head.

“No. No, you don’t get to say you’re sorry right now.”

Sana couldn’t tell what the other woman was feeling. Momo was looking at her but for once, Sana couldn’t read her.

“What the fuck, Sana?” Her tone was baffled and certainly a little angry. “What the fuck.” She pushed the brunette a little and Sana’s eyes widened as she was shoved back. “You can’t just say you love me and then apologize, you big brat.”

Sana felt panicked as Momo started to cry. The hold on her shirt became less aggressive and she pulled Momo into a hug.

“Don’t get snot on this shirt, it’s my favorite one.” Sana warned lightly. She felt Momo laugh a little against her chest. Because she could always make Momo laugh too.

“You’re wearing my shirt, Sana.”

She ran her hand over Momo’s hair gently.

“I know.” Sana tried her apology again now that the biggest obstacle was out of her way. “I was a shitty friend this month and I’m sorry. I should’ve answered your calls.”

Momo sniffled and pulled away. She looked beautiful even with puffy eyes and a red face.

“Han and I broke up.” She said as she wiped at her eyes again with the sleeve of her shirt. “I needed to talk to you.”

Sana should’ve felt happy about it, but she didn’t. For once, she put her feelings aside and allowed herself to think about her best friend’s.

“Are you okay?” Her worry was sincere.

Momo laughed and it was raspy from her crying.

“How could I not be? Minatozaki Sana just told me she loved me.”

Sana rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“I’m serious, Momo.”

The dark haired girl nodded, her own smile was on her face then.

“I know, so am I.”

Sana’s heart felt calm again, the aching stopped and she had no idea if it was because Momo wasn’t seeing the boring guy anymore or because she was near her again.

“I missed you.” Sana admitted.

Momo looked at her, eyes tender and welcoming.

“I missed you, too.”

“I’m not leaving, you know.”

Momo gave her that half smile.

“My house or my life?”

Sana laughed.

“Both. We have a lot of movies to catch up on.”

Momo hummed.

“Get into your position first.”

Sana frowned at her.

“What?”

With a tut and a shake of her head, Momo placed her hands on her shoulders and walked forward, she smiled coyly.

“Watch your step.” And Sana looked down while Momo gently guided her to the second step on her front stairs. “There.”

“If this is how you say that you want me to leave, I just want to let you know there were easier ways.”

“Oh? You’re talking about doing things the easy way?” Momo laughed and Sana fell in love all over again. “Sana - my Sana that avoids all her problems and thinks they’ll just go away.”

She smiled up at Momo lazily – her own eyes lidded and dazed.

“Your Sana?”

Momo simply nodded.

Sana laughed again and her hands rested on Momo’s waist, whether Momo meant she was her friend or not, it didn’t matter. She was just happy to be hers. And she could live with it. Was this what it meant to love someone and be happy for them regardless of what happened?

“Say it again.” Her hands left Sana’s shoulders and Sana felt the soft fingertips on her neck. She didn’t really need to ask what Momo meant.

“I love you.”

Momo smiled.

“And you still think I’m beautiful, right? Even though I got ketchup on your favorite shirt?”

“I think you improved it actually.”

Momo nodded, happy with the answer.

“I still think you’re beautiful, too.”

Sana blushed – Momo laughed at it.

“I still make you blush.”

“Shut up.” Sana mumbled, not sure of why Momo was torturing her.

The woman nodded her head.

“Okay.”

Then her face got closer and Sana’s eyes fluttered closed, unsure of what dream she was having. She felt soft lips on her cheek.

“There - I’ll give you that now, and then when we meet for our date next Saturday, you can give me one back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here ~  
> I've been reading more than writing lately, trying to catch up on all the stuff I missed in the satzu tag. Unfortunately I didn't miss much.


End file.
